This invention related generally to time dials for containers, especially pharmaceutical container or bottle caps.
Most pharmaceuticals, prescription and over-the-counter, are prescribed to be taken at certain time intervals, for example, every four hours. Accordingly, the person taking the medication must keep track of the time when the medication was taken and/or the time for the next dosage. However, people commonly forget whether or when they last took their medication. This problem is more common along individuals having several prescriptions and among the elderly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mechanism for indicating the time when medication was last taken, and the time for taking the next dosage.